


Partners

by VoidGlasses



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGlasses/pseuds/VoidGlasses
Summary: Javi couldn't stop thinking about the last time he fucked both his partners at once, so now he finds himself in the middle of both you and Steve.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Partners

You sat on the bed, leaning back on one arm with your knees bent and legs off to the side. Steve laid next to you, his head propped up nicely by the down pillows scattered at the top of the bed. You'd both stripped down to your underwear; Steve in his boxers and you in Javi's briefs, a normal occurrence for you now. Javi walked over to the foot of the bed, standing tall in just his jeans with the zipper pulled down. You could see his dick fighting against the tight fabric of his underwear as he eyed both of his partners. 

"What do we have here? Both of my partner’s ready for me, hmm?" He shifted his jaw, tongue instinctively licking over his bottom lip. 

"And which one of your partners do you want first?" You gave him a devious grin, knowing the question was an impossible one. You were taunting him, daring him to pick Steve over you. Not that it mattered, but you liked to have your fun. 

"I want you both, right now." Javi crawled up on the bed, approaching you and Steve on hands and knees. He slid a hand down your thigh, pushing your knees apart and spreading your legs. He rubbed slow circles over you, the feel of his fingers teasing you sending a shiver rolling up your spine. As he worked you, Javi leaned down and closed his mouth around Steve's dick, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue just enough to drive him mad. Javi was set on teasing you both, right then and there. He loved the way his partners moaned his name with each calculated flick of a finger and swipe of the tongue.

Javi did his best to sync the bobbing of his head with the movements of his hand rubbing you off. He craved the sound of your combined moaning, the way your higher pitched responses to his stimulation paired nicely with the deeper groans coming from Steve. Javi suddenly stopped, his lips coming of Steve and his hand pulling away from you. He shifted his position, body now leaning more towards yours. He spread your legs further, making room for his head to nestle between them. His hair tickled at your thighs as he ate you, his tongue teasing you in a similar way he’d just done to his other partner. 

He took Steve’s dick in his hand, pumping him with a roll of the wrist. He rubbed his thumb over the tip every few upstrokes and dragged it down along the ridges of his head. It was electrifying, and the combination had Steve pushing up into Javi’s hand as much as he could. 

“Fuck Jav...could you go any slower?” Steve was getting impatient knowing his partner was intentionally drawing him out. 

Javi lifted his head from between your legs. “First of all Murphy, only this one gets to call me Jav.” Javi palmed at you as he spoke, a sharp gasp clenching your lungs. “Second, I happen to know you like when I edge you.” 

Steve threw his head back in defeat. He knew that when Javi had his mind set on how he wanted to fuck you there was little he could say to change that. You, on the other hand, could have him melting in your hand. If you said the word, Javi did it. 

“Javi, go easy on him.” You looked at him with those puppy dog eyes you knew he couldn’t resist. Javi exhaled, a sign that his behavior would change at your request. He liked to be dominant, to be in control, but he was also rational and knew he’d be going to bed curled up next to you at the end of the night. 

Javi tugged at your hips, his way of asking you to come closer. He positioned himself over you as you lied and the bed, knees bent and cradling his waist as he slowly sunk into you. Javi bit his lip as his hips came flush with yours, and you could see the wild desire hidden in those deep brown eyes. He reached from Steve’s wrist, grabbing in and pulling him in the direction of your bodies. Javi did his best to guide Steve behind him, waiting for him to pull himself in close. 

Steve took the hint. He knew that after he came in your mouth just seconds before Javi could cum in you the last time you all slept together that Javi wasn’t going to let him be the one to bring you to orgasm. It was pure jealousy, and really the only time Javi ever got overly jealous around you. Steve drew his pelvis to Javi’s ass, rolling his hips forward and grinding against his partner a few times before prodding at his entrance. 

He slowly pushed past the tight muscle, biting the insides of his cheeks as he struggled to maintain composure. It wasn’t often that Javi let Steve fuck him, it was usually Javi buried deep inside his partner. But when he did, god when he did, it was a feeling like no other. Steve shuddered as a rolling wave of pleasure moved through him with the first pull back. 

It took them a moment to find a rhythm, having to move somewhat together. Javi ended up setting the pace, his pelvis slapping against your ass, turning it redder with each thrust. The sting with each slap was electrifying, the dull pain only amplifying the growing ache low in your belly. Your head pushed firmly against the mattress as you groaned his name, feeling Javi’s fingertips pressing deeper into the soft skin of your hips at the sound of his name from your lips.

Javi’s body sunk closer to yours, his mind completely consumed with the pleasure of fucking you while being fucked himself. His chest was nearly flush against yours when he felt a hot hand grab him by the sternum and pull him up and back. Steve held Javi tightly against his chest as he thrust into him harder, the smallest bit of jealousy present with each roll of his hips. 

“Don’t forget who your first partner was, Javi.” Steve practically growled the words in his partner’s ear. He held Javi close, his palm on his chest gliding down Javi’s body until it reached his dick. Steve held Javi’s dick the best he could while Javi fucked you, teasing at the base with every pull back and squeezing lightly with every thrust in. Javi let out a hushed string of swears, a combination of both English and Spanish. 

F-Fuck you...Murphy. Don’t make me choose.” Javi let his head fall back and rest and Steve’s chest. He was dangerously close to release, the only thing holding him back being unable to decide if he wanted to fuck deeper into you or let Steve fuck deeper into him. 

Steve felt his partner begin to shake, his muscles tensing as he pushed himself to release. He felt Javi clench around his dick with the growing need to cum. He loved teasing Javi, loved the way his body reacted despite his best wishes. Steve pulled out until only the tip of his cock was in his partner, the tight ring of muscle teasing at the tip and milking out his orgasm. 

Shit-fuck, Javi. Christ you feel….fuck....” Steve’s pelvis jerked against Javi’s ass as he came, hot and fast. He bit his bottom, inadvertently suppressing the moans rumbling from his chest. Steve did his best to hold steady inside Javi as he continued to pound into you, working to bring you both to climax.

You reached up and took hold of his shoulder, pulling him down with enough force that the shock at the sudden display of dominance showed on his face. Your thighs closed tighter around Jav’s hips and held him close to your body. His thrusts grew quicker, more erratic as the tip of his cock brushed the sensitive spots inside you. 

Javi’s orgasm tore through him, wracking his body and pulling a sharp breath out followed by a string of curses. He fell against you, your knees catching his body and supporting his weight. Javi’s chest heaved as his cum filled you, his dick throbbing inside with each labored push back into you. 

As soon as he caught his breath Javi was pushing himself back up, willing himself to fuck you with all his remaining strength. His hips snapped tight against you and his nails pressed little half moons into your skin. “Cum for me, baby girl. Only for me.” His voice was deep, tense; words coming through gritted teeth.

You smirked up at him, reveling in his possessive side pushing you past your edge with one more rough jerk forward. Your head tipped to the side, eyes fluttering closed as the tingling feeling in your belly spread through your body. “Oh fuck, Javi fuck-” Your words were cut short by your own huffs for air.

“That’s my sunshine,” he said, a hand brushing lightly over your cheek as your body settled back against the mattress. Javi stroked your thigh, a reassuring gesture to help steady your body and calm your senses. He and Steve rolled to either side of you, both making the slightest contact with your body. The room was still as the three of you relaxed into the post-orgasm high. You took one of their hands in each of yours, thumbs rubbing little circles over theirs as you all slowly drifted into a light sleep.


End file.
